


Perked Grooming

by thedezgyrl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Conditioning, Fetish, Grooming, Love, M/M, NSFW, Piano Sex, Romance, Sex, Shota, Teacher-Student Relationship, Young, pre teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedezgyrl/pseuds/thedezgyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Prussia is under stress to learn piano, as part of his etiquette training. The young nation close to giving up in the endeavor. Until Austria has a rather effective solution. Though its results may cause future problems.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perked Grooming

Prussia sat at the baby grand piano in Austria's parlor, with his head laying on the covered keys, and his hands in fists at his sides on the bench. Why couldn't he get the notes right? It seemed simple enough. All he had to do was learn 'twinkle twinkle little star'. It wasn't like Austria had asked him to learn a symphony. 

It was hard enough being eleven years old and a nation at the same time. Then he had to have formal etiquette training. One of which his lessons were music and the older Austria his tutor. 

"Why do I have to learn piano? Why not something rad and awesome like guitar?....Or drums?" Prussia grumbled as his head lay flat against the wood covering the keys. "Stupid old man..."

"I am not *that* old, I will have you know." Austria said returning to the room, when he didn't hear music. Or the horrid dinking of keys that was Prussia's attempt at practice. The man who was about in his mid twenties-early thirties corrected the glasses on his nose. "Now, why aren't you trying to even practice?"

Prussia moved his head - to lay on his cheek. And stared blankly at the wall, "I give up."

"You give up?" Austria asked him baffled.

"I give up. The awesome Prussia gives up." He said swirling even more into a young depressing mess.

"Never would I have thought to hear those words come from you. Even when you despise something. You do it. Because you're awesome and fearless. Isn't that your motto?" Austria asked as he placed a hand on the piano and looked down at his silvered head.

"I *am* awesome. And I *am* fearless. I am Prussia! But I give up. Now let me sulk til I wither away....into nothingness..." Prussia said as a dark moody cloud formed over him.

Ah. So he was going through onset teen angst early. Austria thought to himself, as he demanded that he scoot over. So he too could sit at the piano. 

"Now sit up proper." Austria told him and Prussia sat up sluggishly. Still looking defeated. The Austrian man unsheathed the keys and gave the ivories a warm up play.

Prussia looked at Austria as he did his practice plays. He couldn't help noticing how gorgeous Austria was. The man's feathery soft hair, his high cheek bones, fitted lashes, and the way his mouth would quirk passionately.

Austria caught the boy looking at him and Prussia turned his head away flushing. This made the Austrian smile. It wasn't like he didn't find the young Prussian attractive as well. But never felt inclined to make any moves on him. Not quite yet anyway...Not until now...

"Here. Let us try this." Austria stood up and had Prussia stand, resitting. Then he carefully sat him in his lap. "Now place your hands in the proper starting position." Prussia did so, his young face heating up from Austria being so close. "Begin."

The boy got a few notes out before fumbling. 

"Again."

Prussia started over again and got a little further. But fumbled some more.

"Again." Austria said smirking as he placed hands on either of the boy's thighs. The man felt them twitch and Prussia's eyes went wide.

When his fingers touched the keys for a second time, he played better for longer. Though still finding a way to lapse.

"Again." This time Austria's hands were sliding up under his shirt and his lips were on his neck. Prussia's eyes snapped shut as he took in a breath.

What was Austria going to do to him? Was this to help him concentrate?

The tip of the man's tongue curled around the shell of his ear and the young nation moaned. His ass slightly jerked from the feel. 

Prussia was almost done with the song as Austria continued to kiss him from behind and his hands roamed over the tender pre teen's flesh. Austria's hand finding it's way down the front of the younger's pants.

"Mmmmm" Austria said groaning and licking his lips, voice dripping with anxious lust, like sinful honey. "Again."

The man undid and slid off Prussia's pants and underwear. They hung around his ankles momentarily until Austria shifted undoing his own pants. Then they fell to the floor. Austria sucked on his finger and then placed it smoothly inside Prussia's bottom.

"Mmmng!" Prussia exclaimed, he was too distracted to play any longer. Austria allowed him to stop for a moment. 

Austria's fingers were long, lithe, and quite deft from years of playing instruments. These were sensual fingers...they were experienced..and they knew how to make music. Even with an unconventional instrument...

Prussia's moans sang sweetly in his ear, as the boy reclined on him, and he studiously worked them inside. Austria could see Prussia's reflection in the sheen of the piano. The young nation's face was flushed, his eyes half lidded, and was slightly drooling from pleasure.

When he thought he was relaxed enough, Austria grabbed him by the hips and steadily jutted his cock up to greet his virgin hole. As he started filling Prussia up the boy was mewling and gasping. It wasn't long til he had taken it to the hilt.

"Now play." Austria told him in his ear. The man wrapped his arm criss-crossedly around the boy's waist and grabbed his hips. As he began pumping in and out of him.

Prussia moaned, not knowing how he was suppose to do such a thing. Austria filled him so much and it felt too good. He kept moaning and his small prick hardened quickly. Which after Austria had got him use to being fucked. 

Austria wrapped a single arm around his waist and bounced him up and down. Using the momentum from his hips and thrusts. As he jerked his aching boy cock.

"A-A-Austria! Mmmmnngh~~" Prussia cried out as he was being plunged into mercilessly. He felt Austria lean forward, his chest against his back, and he chuckled, "If you do not play the song through and correctly. I will not stop fucking your cute little ass. You also will not be allowed to come."

Prussia was already so close to coming, his little stiff prick twitching and swelling in his instructor's grasp. And he could feel Austria building up as well. Would he really hold out?

Prussia played as fast and as perfectly as he could. Just when he had two notes left. Austria began hitting his prostate and chuckled. Prussia faltered and hit a wrong note.

"That wasn't fair!" Prussia cried but was shut up immediately as Austria slammed into his sweet spot again.

He growled in the younger's ear, "I said nothing of being fair. Now play it again."

"Ah! Ah! Ungh..nnnMMM" The child cried out in pleasure as Austria pounded into him and the man's breathing became ragged."Hurry."

Finally Prussia played it through perfectly - without falter.

And his body went rigid, his back bent as far as it could go into Austria, he was speechless. As wave after wave of euphoria wracked through his young body. 

Austria gripped his hips fiercely and slammed into him a final time, pushing it deeper than was thought possible, holding him there. His face plastered with sweat, his glasses pressed against his face, as his head tilted back, "Scheisse!"

The man's cock that was burrowed in his child student's ass spurt rope after rope of creamy come inside. While the young nation's coated his hand.

After that Austria used this as an exercise to get Prussia to perfect his performance.  
\--------------

Piano music filled the air in Austria's home. Austria walked in smiling when he saw it was Prussia playing. The boy had grown into a painfully gorgeous man, that just so happened to be his lover still. When Austria reached his side. Prussia got a strange look and stopped playing. 

"What's wrong?" Austria asked him. "That was very beautiful."

But Prussia seemed to grow more frustrated by the second. Until he exploded, "I can't perform at the concert!"

"Why not?" Austria asked him becoming more perplexed. "Are you not feeling well?" He reached a hand to touch his sweetheart's forehead, but it was slapped away.

The piano bench let out a harsh sound as it was scooted back angrily. And a livid Prussia sat up, waving his hand in front of his pants.

As clear as day, he had an extra stiff erection, making his pants pop a tent. Austria blushed and put the back of his hand to his mouth to stifle a chuckle.

"It's not funny! This is *your* damned fault!" He growled.

Austria's face became serious and inquiring, "How is it my fault?"

 

"I can't even hear a piano playing without getting hard! You conditioned me to expect sex when one is played!" He exclaimed in a huff and a flurry of hand gestures.

"Well" Austria said gripping his chin and his eyes looked sensually into his ruby ones. "There are ways to remedy this particular sort of thing."

Prussia took a breath, "You can't fuck me on stage. The audience wants a climax, but totally not that sort."

Austria laughed against his lips before kissing him, "For now, worry about this audience..." And he grinded his own hard cock against the other's.

Prussia moaned in agreement.


End file.
